In recent years, a digital camera (image sensing apparatus) which obtains an image by image sensing with a simple operation and converts the obtained image into digital image data is widely used. Generally, in a case where an image obtained by this camera is printed as a photograph, the digital image data is temporarily read from the digital camera into a PC (computer), then image processing is performed in the PC, and the processed data is outputted from the PC to a color printer and print-outputted.
On the other hand, recently developed are a color print system which directly transmits digital image data from a digital camera to a color printer to print-output the image data, and a so-called photo-direct (PD) printer, to which a memory card, installed in a digital camera for storage of images obtained by image sensing is directly attached, and which prints the images stored in the memory card.
To directly transmit image data to a color printer, there is a need for standardization of an interface specification and an operation method and the like among digital cameras and color printers by respective makers. For such standardization, a guideline for realization of DPS (Direct Print System) has been proposed.
However, in a case where an error occurs in a printer which receives image data from an image supply device other than a digital camera, such as a DVD or a cellular phone with camera, and the printer is to notify the image supply device of the error, it is impossible to communicate detailed error information as defined in the above DPS. To use the specification for error notification in correspondence with such an image supply device other than the digital camera defined in the DPS, a code system only to notify simplified and abstract information is employed. Thus the high level user interface is wasted.